Resident Evil: Lost Files(On Hold)
by Nekoahnaneko
Summary: Laura Anderson and her team, Mary Jennifer and Tom Calvin, break into the series of Resident Evil as the team tries to stay alive and meet up with known RE characters.
1. Sheba

**Author Note: The characters from the real RE appear in the third chapter. Chapter 1 & 2 set up story. **

**DisClaimer: I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil franchise nor am I endorsed or part of the RE team at CapCom.**

Chapter 1

Sheba

With the crash of Umbrella Corp., the t-virus leaked onto the

black market. They knew they couldn't get it all off, they

just left it. They thought nothing would be as bad

as Raccoon City, they were wrong. Just one year later

an outbreak occurred in a village in Africa called

Sheba. This village would be known to the world as the

second Raccoon City.

Smoke was thick in the air, corpses lay scattered among the ground in counts of hundreds. A building first floor stood boarded up with anything that could be used. The building was surrounded by upwards of 400 people. However, you see these were not your ordinary by-standards, no, these were living dead. They grunted and groaned with every movement of their tattered bodies. They stood bloody with bits of flesh missing here and there, some with so much as missing limbs. They all surrounded the house trying the hardest to get in like a group of homeless people trying to seize a twenty-dollar bill out of a cage. The only reason these, zombies, gathered is that they could tell. They could hear the three little hearts pounding and smell the blood rush through their veins.

"Alpha team to Command come in," a woman with frizzed black hair shouted into a walkie. Two others stood firing at zombies to keep them at bay.

"I'm out of ammo!" yelled one of them, the only male. He ran to the back trying to get more stuff to board up the windows. The last one kicked down a zombie that had managed to get in.

"Do they have the data yet? I don't think we'll last much longer," the last girl with bright blue eyes spoke as she shoot at more zombies and threw the man a few rounds to put be his gun.

"I don't know, I'm not getting any signal in here," she shouted back pulling out her gun to help.

"Well then duck," she said throwing a armed grenade towards the zombies. They all leapt at the nearest cover as it went off. Bits of zombie went everywhere splattering on the walls and floor. The girl with black hair and green eyes even got some on her.

"Ew, just plain ewwie Laura," she said with an annoyed tone trying to get the zombie splatter off her.

Giggling the girl, whose name must be Laura, spoke, "That's Anderson to you Private Jennifer." She stood back up stretching and reloaded her gun. "Status?"

"No signal from Command, mission still stands to collect the subject. Location seems to be the same as before," Jennifer stated looking towards the male, noting the uniform he wore at the moment had a nametag stitched into it reading "Private Calvin".

Calvin seemed a bit nervous speaking to Laura, so he spoke barely above a whisper, "Only a few clips of ammo left in total, it won't last very long with these numbers."

"Good," Laura nodded walking to a ladder that led to the roof. She climbed it with Jennifer and Calvin close behind.

"And what are we doing up here?" Jennifer questioned looking down at the zombies.

"Well, if we only have a few clips left, and the zombies don't seem to be able to fly of climb things. It's only natural to take the high route," Laura said while walking to one side and turning around.

"Wait wha-," Jennifer began and stopped, with a look of shock, as Laura took off at a run and jumped to the nearby building roof. She landed on her feet at a kneel and stood. She looked back at them and gave a notion for them to follow.

"No, nu-uh, you're crazy if you think I'm going to do that," Jennifer said just as Calvin began his jump. He landed with a stumble to his back but rolled back to his feet.

"Come on Jennifer, you're the last one. You can do it," Laura said getting a bit impatient. Jennifer groaned slightly as she walked to the far edge and turned. Taking a deep breath, she ran and jumped. _Thud,_ she nailed the side and barely scrambled to grab the edge.

"Oh god, help me up!" she screamed in horror as she began to slip. Laura rushed to pull her up with Calvin taking a minute to react and rushed in as well. They both pulled her up just in time as a zombie tried to take a tasty bite out of her foot. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Come on, we got to get moving, don't want our subject to get eaten," Laura said and they began off again hopping roof to roof.

The group came upon a large church that was worn from age. They entered slowly scanning to see any sign of life. In the center of the room was a chair facing away and they could barely make out an outline of a human.

"Finally," Jennifer said running up to the chair. "Dr. Carder we've been looking for y—"

"Jennifer no!" Laura shouted to interrupt just as someone came up behind Jennifer and knocked her out. "Damn it."

Just then, two more came up from behind Laura and Calvin knocking both of them out to the cold hard ground


	2. Mutated

**Author's Note: The action picks up in the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Mutated

When Laura came to she was strapped to something hard and a bright light was facing down on her making it quite impossible to see where she was.

"Ahh—so she's awake?" a masculine voice spoke. The light suddenly flashed off her and her eyes readjusted to the new light level. She began to take note of her surroundings. She was in a medium sized room with nothing on the walls, just bare concrete. She was strapped to a metal table as her wrists, ankles, shoulders, upper legs, and stomach area. She was not alone, three people stood in the room. One had greying hair, wore a lab coat, and was putting something into an injector. The next had green eyes and nothing special about him but the last one had blonde hair. He wore a black, almost snake-skin-like, outfit and sunglasses even though they were inside. The one with the lab coat spoke next.

"I'm Dr. Carder, the one your unit has been looking for. Though you do not know it, your true mission is to kill me because I switched to Umbrella for… reasons. It has come to my knowledge that the beautiful viruses that they have created is much more greater than anything we could have begun to think of. And your stupid command officers believe such advances in bio-weaponry isn't needed and should be destroyed of when they appear," he started as the grey haired man came closer with the injector.

"And we shall make an example of you and your unit. Their deaths won't be as bitter as yours because you see, you'll watch as they die. Your slow death will give the time needed to witness it. The bio-toxin in the injector Dr. Carder has contains a great mixture of all viruses we've created. Since we just mixed it and it's quite unstable, it should lead to a painful death. As for your friends they'll get to meet some of our better B.O.W.s hands on before dying," the one with green eyes spoke as he nodded at Dr. Carder. Suddenly he pushed Laura's head to face a side that had a TV that was hooked up to a monitoring system; on the screen was Jennifer and Calvin. Laura gasped as a sharp pain went through her body as the needle pierced her neck. She could feel the chemical burn as it went through her veins and the pain became unbearable but she gritted her teeth.

"Well she shouldn't be able to do much now but sit there, let's go watch the show," Dr. Carder said and they all left. Laura looked back at the screen as monsters began to attack them. She knew if they had any chance of living they would need her help. She struggled against the binds but she was losing her strength. She looked straight up and closed her eyes. She put out all her strength and easily broke the metal binds around her wrists.

Eyes closed, Laura slowly broke each strap until completely free and then fell to the floor. She was extremely weak and could barely stand. The pain from the chemical had become a steady burning feeling. She gripped the side of the metal and tried to get up. Leaning onto the side closely and faced the door. "I hope I can find them in time," she said softly, not knowing how long she'll live. She went to the door and slowly opened it, afraid to alert anyone that she had gotten free. She peered into the hallway before entering it. No one was there and it seemed the hallway went on forever in both directions. "Oh great, how am I supposed to find them," she asked herself as she stepped out and closed the door. She looked both ways before deciding to go left; she hoped she had chosen correctly.

It seemed like forever before she reached the end, to a single metal door. She leaned against it not under to support herself from collapsing to the ground, but to also place an ear to the door and listen. She got quiet as she heard lots of noise coming from the other side, like someone fighting. She finally fell to the ground from the pain when she tried to open the door slightly. It cracked open big enough to see through it, bingo.

She chose the right way, inside was her teammates being attacked by a weird monster ((hunter)) and it looked like they weren't doing too well. Laura nudged the heavy door open a bit more and wiggled through a teeny bit. She felt around and realized they hadn't removed her handgun from her. It wasn't the best gun but it was much better than nothing right? She pulled it out and aimed at the monster.

Now, this wasn't an easy task. The monster wouldn't stop moving for a second and Laura's hand was shaking so bad she couldn't keep the gun still. When the monster did stop to take a swipe at Calvin, Laura let off a shot and hit it right in the leg, though she was aiming at the head. Both Jennifer and Calvin were shocked at first by the shot, but they became happy when the realized it was Laura. The monster, on the other hand, was not as thrilled. He… she… IT looked directly at her and charged.

"F-, Shoot it Calvin," Jennifer yelled firing at the monster and Calvin joined in, at an attempt to get it from going after Laura and it worked. With the extra pair of hands they were able to hit the creature enough times to get it to run away. "Yes," Jennifer cheered happily and ran over to Laura, giving her a big hug.

"Don't you know not to hug higher ups?" Laura struggled to say through the pain and pushed her away with what little strength she had left. The pain, unlike before, was no longer a burning feeling. If you've ever been stung by a wasp or broken a bone, that first pain you get that is the worst part then you'd know the pain going through her body.

"Sorry," she replied pulling away as Calvin finally arrives. "Are you ok, You don't look too well. Calvin! Help her up." Jennifer stood as Calvin assisted Laura. Jennifer got on the other side and steadied her.

"Let's just say, I might die in the next few hours," Laura said with a chuckle to try to make the mood better, but both of Jennifer and Calvin's wide eyes told that the laugh did not help one bit. They hobbled to the other door in hope that this one would lead out of this place and far away from it.


	3. Encounters

Chapter 3

Encounters

"Damn, this place is like a maze," Jennifer said, sitting down to have a short break. Laura also took time to stop and lean against the wall. She was amazed that she was still doing fine, even though the pain only got worse and worse. Jennifer decided to try her walkie again; it hadn't been working since they were taken. "Command this is Alpha team, do you read me?" She said only to be replied with static. The too familiar sense of not living through this event came over her, and Laura could see it in her eyes.

"It is going to be ok Jennifer, you guys WILL get out of here. I'll make sure of it," she told her with authority lacing every word as if she could tell what would happen next. Jennifer gave a weak smile, but she heard the 'you guys' and not 'we' which was the thing that upset her the most. Laura was like a sister to her and if she died, it would be like losing a family member.

"Guys, I think I found a way out of this building," Calvin said running up to them, for he had taken a bit of a lead to check everything out.

"Told you," Laura said to Jennifer with a smart-alecky voice and a smirk. Calvin helped her up the three of them trekked to where Calvin went. There was a hole through one of the walls with a bright light at the end that could possibly be the sun, but they weren't too sure. Laura got down and peeked through.

"Do you see anything?" Calvin asked with a noted curiosity in his voice.

"Nu-uh, it is too far," Laura said beginning to crawl through but paused. "I'll go through to the other side and tell you if it is safe." She went through to the other side and looked around. "She was outside but she wasn't sure where they were. She moved and turned slightly so she wasn't at the front of the hole. "Ok, it's good. You can come through," she yelled through to the other two.

"Ok," Calvin said a motioned for Jennifer to go through first and she did. Calvin followed closer behind. The two of them got through and took the scene in. It was an open outside area, densely packed with trees and other flora. Even with the peaceful nature, they all could smell corpses in the air as if a war had just been fought.

"Wow, what is that smell," Jennifer said covering her nose a gaging a bit at the stench.

"Just guess what it is," Calvin said irritated but instantly regretted it when Jennifer gave him an evil glare.

"Calm down you two. We can't solve anything if you're just going to sit around acting like 3 yr. olds," Laura yelled at the two of them and they said sorry.

"Well it was his fault," Jennifer said but her eyes suddenly widened when she heard a gun click when it was ready to shoot. Laura went to a tree and pulled out her own gun at the ready. Calvin and Jennifer sat there unsure what to do.

Footsteps came out from behind the trees and a figure with dark blonde hair instantly aimed at the two of them and stepped forward not noticing Laura at all. When he passed the tree where Laura sat at he paused and looked at them. "Who are you?" He asked with voice filled with urgency.

"Put the gun down if you don't want to get hurt," Laura said and was now standing with gun pointing at the back of his head. Jennifer smiled as she saw both surprise and fright pass his face. He lowered the gun slightly.

"Killing me isn't going to help anyone," he said trying to plead for his life.

"I'm only going to kill you if you answer wrong; who are you and do you work for?" Laura asked him positioning the gun better.

"I'm Leon S. Kennedy. I work with the government," he said hoping they weren't with Umbrella or his answer would be incorrect. Laura let out a tiny laugh before putting her gun down, causing him to relax a bit, and leaned against the tree because just standing there for that single minute took a lot out of her. Jennifer smile, though she was a bit mad she couldn't kill him for pointing a gun at her.

"Well, lucky for you that wasn't the wrong answer. I'm Mary Jennifer. This is Tom Calvin and behind you is our leader Laura Anderson," Jennifer said and he turned to see what Laura looked like, though she looked like hell, or more felt like it, and turned back to Jennifer as she continued to speak. "We're the alpha team for … a group in the government not even you know about. Now, do you have any clue as to how to get the hell outta here?"

"Yea, but first we need to meet up with someone," Leon said but then glanced back at Laura for he could tell she wasn't doing too well. "She wasn't bitten was she?"

"No," Calvin replied, though it seemed Leon directed the question at Jennifer.

"She's just hurting a bit," Jennifer told him for she didn't know yet the real reason Laura wasn't doing too well.

"Ok, well we better get going. I'm not sure how long it'll take for umbrella to realize something is up," Leon told them beginning to head off, gun at the ready. Jennifer went to Laura and helped her up.

"I'm not sure how well we can trust him, but he's our best bet at the moment," Jennifer quietly spoke to Calvin and Laura. They followed him at a distance, not getting too close. They had no clue what they would soon encounter.


	4. Lisa Trevor

**Author's Note: sorry for the wait on this chapter (and it being really short). I kept writing and deleting and repeat. (if you have any ideas on the story let me know, I'd love to hear it)**

Chapter 4

Lisa Trevor

They ended up near a destroyed village. Smoke was thick in the air along with lingering smell of blood and burnt flesh. Leon scanned the area for any sign of living humans but didn't find any.

"Hey, stay here while I go find him. I don't want you guys to get lost," he said over his shoulder and took off. Laura hobbled over to a pile of concrete from a building that had collapsed down and sat on top of it. Calvin just went to a heading to get out from the sun, but Jennifer stood still.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said to seemingly no one.

"Well no dip. There are zombies everywhere. I didn't sign up for this," Calvin muttered back sourly.

"First off, you don't sign up for the group, you're chosen. And second, that's not what I meant. I feel, like, there's something else here. With us. And I don't just mean this Leon guy," Jennifer snapped back while going up to where Laura was and sitting as well. Calvin just pouted to himself as he leaned against what appeared to be a wall.

Hours seemed to go by; the sun was beginning to set. It was getting colder as well, a bit too cool for Laura's liking. She shivered at the cold but then winced as it had caused the pain to come back, they didn't seem to notice. Just before Laura decided to leave him, Leon came back.

"Ok, I know where he is now, we just have to get there," Leon said to them, he looked like he didn't have fun going where he went.

"Ok then, let's go," Jennifer replied, jumping down. Just then, a noise erupted to break the tiny bit of silence that had just swept over. Everyone instantly went for their guns, all but Calvin who was thrown back by the "wall" he had been leaning against. Laura aimed and let off a shot causing the creature to launch at her but thankfully, Leon was close enough to pull her down just seconds before the monster landed.

"What is that?" Jennifer shouted trying to aim steady at the thing in case she needed to fire. The creature jumped at Jennifer and she screamed loudly as she ran out of the way.

"Mommy-," the monster groaned and got ready to charge again.

"Mommy? He, I feel sorry for that thing's mother," Calvin said getting up off the ground and pulling his weapon out.

"I don't think we're going to be able to win against this thing," Laura shouted aiming from a ducked position just in case the monster came after her.

"She's right. We're better off to run away then stay and fight," Leon stated getting up and looking around. "Go for the clock tower!" The monster didn't seem to like their plan and went to stand in the way. Laura straightened herself and shot the creature several more times causing it to go after her. She dodged at the last moment causing the thing to stumble and crash.

"Go on ahead. I'll keep her company while you guys get away," Laura said aiming one last time.

"No! We're not leaving without you," Jennifer shouted back at her about to drag her but Leon grabbed her and began to pull her away. "Let me go!" Calvin went with by fear of being pulled, or having Laura yell at him. Laura flinched slightly when she let off another shot, the pain seemed worse now. She knew she wouldn't last very long anymore, so she was going to at least help them escape.


	5. Memories Begin

Chapter 5

Memories Begin

-Laura's POV-

You know the saying about when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes? I'm guessing that its true because they began to flood back.

I nearly dodged her next charge but got hit. I flew back into some building that had fallen down. I coughed at the dirt that came up as I tried to stand again. _Damn, _I thought to myself as my vision became botchy and watered. She charged one last time and I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the last impact, knowing very well it would be the last my body could take. Nothing.

Memories.

They flooded back and played as if it was happening again.

Memories.

Ones I thought I had once forgotten seemed too vivid. It was as if I was there once again.

I remember.

It was a year ago. In Raccoon City. I had tried to forget, tried to never remember. I guess it didn't work.

-Third POV-

"I'm going to be sick," Jennifer said, putting her head down taking deep breathes.

"Well if you got air sick you shouldn't have agreed to come with me," Laura smirked at the girl, who only glared in response.

"And, we are doing?" she asked sitting up. She had agreed to come before even finding out what they were to do.

"We're grouping up with Delta Team and investigating some reports around the outskirts of Raccoon City,"

"I thought we weren't some police officers and we do important things,"

"Oh this is important, important to the head," Laura said with a laugh, gaining another glare.

"We're here, Delta team is just a mile north but this is the closest 'safe' landing we can give you," the pilot shouted back to them, and landing the helicopter. The two girls hopped off and the aircraft took off as quick as it landed.

"Hm, I guess we're on our own until we meet up with Delta," Jennifer stated and received a quick nod from the blonde haired girl.

"Let's get going then," she ordered and they began their walk North.

* * *

**A.N. - Sorry for the long time in-between this chapter and the last. My laptop that had the story on it crashed and lost the file and the 7 chapters I had wrote. Well, I guess it is fine because I didn't like how I had it so I'm writing these chapters fresh. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated. (And yes it is short because it opens up the next part of the story and I'm going to include a lot more classic RE things)**


	6. Delta Team

Chapter 6  
Delta Team

Laura & Jennifer travelled for a while through the dense wooded area.

"Hey Laura, I don't think we're alone," one spoke stopping and gave a look around.

"Well of course we are not. There are many animals around, it is called nature," Laura replied rolling her eyes.

"That is not what I meant,"

"Well it is most likely just your mind playing tricks on you,"

"yeah," Jennifer sighed but stiffed as something made a loud crunch noise. "Ok, now that time it wasn't me."

Laura drew out her weapon, jennifer following suit, and slowly walked towards the location of the sound. Peeking from behind a nearby tree, she scanned the area and found the maker of the noise. Just past the tree was a tiny clearing. In the clearing was what appeared to be a canine hunched over something.

"Its just a little wolf," she said stepping out and putting her weapon back.

"Um, Laura look again," Jennifer whispered with a scared tone and pointed at the animal. Laura sighed and looked back at it. She strained her eyes to get a look and gasped because she saw what Jennifer was talking about. The animal was covered in blood-soaked fur and looked quite, torn. The worst part was what it had decided would make a good meal, a human body. Jennifer took a step back, big mistake. She ran into a tree causing the leaves to shake and made a lot of noise. The wolf looked up from its food and snarled at them. It hunched back on its two hind legs and made a leap for them.

Laura got her weapon back out as Jennifer tried to get a bullet in it. She fired three times but only one hit it on its back but it continued to charge.

"Why didn't it go down?" she shouted the question and fired more. Laura finally started shooting as well and both of the landed a headshot, bringing the animal down. "Is it dead?"

"It appears so," Laura responded while going on the the animal and looking it over. She drew back and covered her nose coughing a bit. "But it smells like it has been dead for a week."

"Lets hope it didn't get ALL of delta team," Jennifer sighed, she was next to the body by now and noted the nametag on it that read; Muling.

"Not all, just one of us," a voice said from behind some trees. Both of the girls stood and jennifer didn't release her gun at this point, still shaken from the animal most likely.

Two men as well as a female stepped out, she was quite short and looked rather scared.

"Are you Alpha Team?" one of the men, taller and light hair, questioned them.

"Yes. I'm Alpha Team leader Laura Anderson, as well Mary Jennifer," Laura said with a more 'offical' tone, Jennifer nodded.

"Delta Team, Tom Calvin. James Runt as well as Sandra Harris. And that," the male with dark hair spoke then notioned to the body. "was our leader; Sam Muling."

"I see," Laura sighed and looked at her watch, they were running late. "Well, we have no time to do a funeral service. We must complete our task soon and get out of here. Since you have no leader as of now, you three will be acting as members of Alpha. Now come on we have to get going."

The three nodded and the group of five now headed off further into the trees to find what they were searching for.

* * *

**AN - Since the last chapter was short, I decided to quickly post another short one really soon.**


	7. What A Licker

Chapter 7  
What A Licker

"How much longer? I'm getting tired," James complained to the others, recieving a glare from Jennifer.

"Well, if you're really tired you can sit here and wait while we go ahead," Laura shrugged coming to a stop behind a tree. James was going to make a comeback but she hushed him. "Look."

They all pulled their guns out and stepped forward to see what she was looking at. Just a few feet ahead was a creature standing on all fours.

"Its just a dog," James said with a hint of anger about being hushed, bad move. The creature's head snapped up and released a... growl? And launched at them. It tackled Sarah to the ground and started at her.

"Damn," Jennifer muttered below her breath and everyone began to shoot, but too late. Soon it had finished with Sarah and went for James, taking a big bite on his arm before running a few feet away and turned back to face them.

"Aw, looks like the little doggie liked you," Jennifer said mockingly to him and he just glared at her.

"This really isn't the time for this... Look out!" Laura shouted and knocked over Jennifer as a tongue came flying at them from the animal.

"What is that!" someone managed out but it wasn't able to be understand as the monster came at them again. They sprayed bullets into the monster finally bringing it done.

"Finally," Laura said out of breath taking a closer look at the thing. Jennifer went and patched up James' arm. She mumbled something along the lines of 'be more careful" Laura grabbed a sample of the thing's flesh and began to trace it. "Let's get going. I don't want to find out if this guy has any friends."

The group continued for a few hours before deciding to take a break. They sat down tired from the travels. Laura pulled her device back out and began looking over the data on the flesh.

"So captain, what does it say about our puppy friend?" Jennifer inquired taking a seat next to her.

"Its impossible. It shows that I took a sample of degenerating flesh," she replied continuing to look down the chart.

"And that means?" James questioned.

"It says that thing was dead," Jennifer responded without looking at him.

"I think my hand would say otherwise," he retorted with a snort.

"I want to take a look around, stay here," Laura ordered standing up.

"I'm going too," Calvin said getting up with his gun ready.

"If he's going I'm going," Jennifer stated with a smirk and stand beside Laura.

"Well, I'm staying here," James said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Well then come on. Let's get going," Laura nodded heading forward and was following by the other two. They walked a good fourth-mile before coming to a stop.

"Do you smell that?" Jennifer said wrinkling her noise at the smell.

"Yeah," Calvin replied coughing slightly.

"It smells like death, we should go back," Laura said turning back to them. They both nodded and three of them began to quickly retreat back to where they left James.


End file.
